1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a junction box, and more particularly to a junction box with improved safety portion.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,036B1 issued on Nov. 6, 2007 discloses a PV junction box including an insulative box, a cover covering the insulative box, a PCB (printed circuit board) received in the insulative box, a plurality of connecting foils retained in the insulative box and a plurality of diodes mounted on the PCB. The insulative box includes a plurality of walls extending upwardly from a peripheral thereof, and the cover comprises a separating wall extending downwardly from a peripheral thereof and abutting against the walls of the insulative box along an horizontal direction. Two through holes are defined in a front wall of the walls of the insulative box for outside cables passing therethrough to electrically connecting with the contacting foils. A distance from the inside of the insulative box to the outside of the insulative box is the same as a thickness of the separating wall and the front wall together, adding a height of the separating wall overlapping the front wall. By this arrangement, the distance can not ensure a safe creepage distance for the user to use the junction box.
Hence, an improved junction box is desired to overcome the above problems.